All The Paths We Walk Are Winding
by JMHaughey
Summary: Part of the 50 Shades of Brennan and Booth Challenge: What if Brennan had changed her mind when Booth ran into the street and turned back instead of driving away?


A/N: Happy Birthday, Rynogeny!

Thanks RositaLG and CinCin for brainstorming and beta.

Disclaimer: Nada.

* * *

"_How do you regret one of the best nights of your entire life? You don't. You remember every word, every look. Even when it hurts, you still remember."_

- **Jenny Han**

* * *

Sweets watched Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth walk out of his office to get something to eat. He threw the now-worthless manuscript over his head and just sighed. He replayed the detailed conversation of their first case. He couldn't shake the feeling that something else happened. For years, he's observed these partners and he knew they never shared what they didn't want to. Since Sweets' psychological profile was incorrect (or rather, incomplete), he sat there contemplating what actually happened.

..::..

_Brennan turned around when she got in the cab and waved to Booth. Did she make the correct decision, to say no? From what she gathered, Booth was not used to woman turning him down. Yes, she was drawn to him. She found him pleasant to look at – especially the breadth of his shoulders and his strong jaw line. What's the harm in satisfying a biological urge? She tapped on the glass to alert the cab driver she wanted him to pull over. _

..::..

_Booth watched the cab pull away and he wanted to run after the cab again. He wanted to convince Brennan that he was worth the gamble. He put his head down in the rain and started on the journey home. He thought about turning back to the pool hall for a cheap thrill but that wouldn't satisfy the thirst of getting to know the anthropologist he just fired, in whatever way he could. _

..::..

Sweets hadn't moved from his chair, he was sorting through all possibilities. The dam broke. It broke in both of them that night – they just never confronted it. Booth endured the thrill of the chase but never reaped the benefits. He was not used to losing. Brennan didn't give herself to anyone. Alone, that is what she had. But there was something in Booth that she liked and could attach herself to.

Sweets knew that Brennan exhibited her admiration for someone by studying them. She learned their habits, traits and qualities, good and bad. She used this to better herself and try to solidify a relationship that way.

He knew that Booth would try and mold a person to fit all the criterion he was looking for. Sure, it could change based on past relationships or what he thought he might need at that moment.

Sweets knew that Booth and Brennan; in their own ways; they loved each other. He was sure of it. He knew that Booth wouldn't speak up because it would send his partner into a corner and that was not what he needed. Brennan would not say anything because she had no concrete proof to base her reason upon.

..::..

Sweets couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Booth and Brennan kissed. He envisioned the conversation in his head. He was so sure they omitted parts of the story. They must have. Unless, he was just trying to see what he wanted. No, it wasn't that.

Brennan calculated the distance the cab had traveled while estimating Booth's gait. Variables were put in the place because she didn't know where he lived but he couldn't have gone too far.

She saw him walking, head down in deep thought.

"Booth. . ." Brennan stated as she came face to face with him in the street.

He looked up and smiled. "I thought you were going home."

"That's precisely what I had envisioned myself doing."

"So, why are you here?"

"I have something to prove."

"Oh you do, huh? And what would that be?" Booth asked sarcastically.

"When you look over at me in the morning, you'll have no regrets."

"I already told you, Bones. You will have no regrets."

Brennan looked at Booth quizzically, "Will you?"

"I'll have that answer in the morning." And with that he grabbed her hand, walked with her in the rain and never looked back.

..::..

Everyone has some situation they wished had turned out differently. It could be matters of the the heart, in life or in work. Do you dwell on it or move on? If you dwell, does that mean you risk losing out on something else? Something better? Something worse? Turning back the clock requires magic and a clean slate. No one really forgets. The word regret should not be taken lightly. You should never be afraid to speak your mind. Instead of the word regret, just say the path less taken. Eventually, it leads you to the path you should be on.


End file.
